User talk:Spongebobrocks09/4
FIRST POST THERE YA GOThe Real Ben Talk to Ben IMPORTANT Hi Spongebobrocks09. As you are acting on the Super Bee Movie; Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends, which is going to be filmed on July 10, we NECESSARY need you on that day. You need to be on: server Chinook, July 10, 2:00 Penguin Standard Time, on room Iceberg. If you are one of the important characters on the movie we will need you obligatory. The Script wont be improvisation, as something can be wrong. The Script Will be sended to you at least on next Thursday. On JULY 10, 11, and maybe 12, the team will be working on this movie. You dont need to bring your costume when you arrive, as it may vary what scene we are gonna film. Thanks again, for being one part of the Team from Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 22:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Cantonese quest You got 2 answers wrong in the Cantonese quest! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'''Pingali Moi]] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 03:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Uhhh I removed you from the Wall of Great Friendship! You threatened to quit if you weren't added, and that is not was good friends do. I will add you again soon. Also, if you quit because of this, then I won't be able to chose you as my assis. webmaster ok? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 03:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Friend Applicant Form 'NOTE: None of the following have, in any way, been placed to offend the applicant. All questions below are the basis to which every individual without exception will receive.' Have you ever been blocked from the Club Penguin Wiki for one or more offences for which the aggregate sentence to expulsion was one month or more, or aided #iamthewalrus in any of it's attacks on any website or are you seeking entry onto Wompus78's friend list to attempt at engaging in criminal or immoral activities? Have you ever been (in real life) involved in espionage, sabotage or terrorist activities or genocide, or between 1933 and 1945 were involved in persecutions associated with Nazi Germany or it's allies? Have you ever been excluded and removed from Wompus78's friend list, or procured or attempted to procure a false profile, or attempted to procure inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list by fraud or misrepresentation? Have you ever detained or withheld custody of information which could be crucial to Wompus78 with malicious intent? Have you ever been denied inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list or had inclusion cancelled? If yes, when? '''IMPORTANT': If you answered "Yes" to any of the above, please contact Wompus78 since you may be refused admission onto his friends list. - Email Spongebobrocks09, Please enable the email for sending you the script of the super bee movie. If you are wondering how, click on "MORE" on the top right, then on the sub-menu click "My preferences". On the bottom of "Change your password" there will be 3 check boxes, check the one who says "Enable e-mail from other users" and save it. Thanks. --Childpengu1 Just DanceMy Youtube! 15:15, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Sponge I Only Wanted To Say Hi And I Wanted To Say You That Your Really Cool And That Your A Great Friend Bye --Merbat Talk to me! 17:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Get Ben blocked Wikia wide! As a Turtler, you probably can't stand Ben. After his recent rudeness, cussing and general aggression he has proved that he is still evil. Sign here to help get him blocked wikia wide! See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! Thanks Thanks! --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 16:14, 11 July 2009 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT! SPONGEBOBROCKS09: Please enable your email for sending you the script of the Super Bee Movie, if you dont receive the script you cannot be on the movie, and if you delay more you will be replaced, sorry. --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 19:34, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry SBR09, but if i send it to you through your talk it will be visible to everybody, but, you can enable your email, then send a message on my talk, i send you the script , and then you disable emails. --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 23:56, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Listen I am not wompus78. I was all the wompuses before him. No, I don't have EVH's Frankenstrat. I wish I did. I love VH too.--[[User:Sockpuppets411|''Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 00:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Spongebobrocks09 Band confirmation. Hi Spongebobrocks09 I would like to say you may join the brick60000 band playing the bass guitar and I will post again on your talk page for the reharsel date and preforming date. With Thanks! 'Brick60000Read my newsletter! 07:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Vote! thanks thanks a ton, dude. it's awesome!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Fisk Fisk isn't ben.[[User:Sure25|'''Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 21:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Party Reminder Don't forget my Music Jam tomorrow! Check this page for details. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:52, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ehh You're a good friend --Ced1214 Talk 19:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) postponed party I'm gonna have spaghetti 2night but i might come later! remind me the server on me talk--EuropeaTalk to me 18:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC) k Hey Sorry, I lost track of time and when i looked at the clock i realized i missed it! And we were about to leave for spaghetti! So I'm Sorry!--EuropeaTalk to me 15:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome Spend iPoints and have fun! You have 100.00 on your iCard! --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 23:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry Spongebob but the brick band has shut down! Sorry User talk:Spongebobrocks09 but the brick band has closed down due to only two people joined since July! I am still running the relaunch the club penguin band campaign here Sorry! Yo Don't fall for Ben's tricks: he was swearing at me, Russian One and LarryRawr yesterday on Club Polar Bear xat. He also made six new sockpuppets, all of them trying to impersonate people User:No Wompus, User:Wompus70, User:Turtleshr00m, User:Barkj0n, User:Russian Two and User:Russian Poker Face. - See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Moon wars Whats dislikable about the moon wars wiki?-LEEKDUCK Re:Ben Thanks a lot for telling me what happened. I was pretty confused about the Ben stuff so thanks a lot! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 21:38, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Order Error We are sorry, but an error has occured while delivering the Ninja Poster, for the reason given: Down time, we can't list orders for this week.. However, you may put (re-order) after your first request. This error has been given at 6:33 PM on August 7, 2009. Sorry, ! --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 22:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Invitation Ben! Just to let you know, kind Hat Pop unblocked me!!! HaHaHa!!! IM NOT BEN!!!! --Salteroi 01:59, 9 August 2009 (UTC) IM NOT! IM NOT MEAN AND I DONT ACT LIKE BEN!! UR SO MEAN!! --Salteroi 02:07, 9 August 2009 (UTC) 100th Video Recording! YOU ARE INVITED TO MY 100TH VIDEO RECORDING! CLICK HERE FOR THE INFORMATION!... --Childpengu1 I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 14:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Reminder Hi Spongebobrocks09, I wanted to remind u about the party on Friday. It is Brookelas’ Fun House! Here Is the schedule for the party -We meet in the Lounge (maybe play thin ice or astro barrier) -We will go to Brookelas’ Igloo -Bowling! -A Costume Contest/ Fashion Show! Here are the themes: Black, Green, Silly, Rare and Random! -We will do construction next! - We will Dance! -Have a mini-restaurant -Do wat ever u want! FEEL FREE TO TAKE PICS AND PUT THEM ON MY TALK! Click here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House for info on the party. Waddle On -Brookelas ? I thought you hated ben.On your userpage you said he was your friend.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 22:24, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Look at your buddies form wiki section.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 22:33, 27 August 2009 (UTC) You welcome.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 22:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Signatures No thanks, I personally oppose of that page. Sorry. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 22:27, 27 August 2009 (UTC) sup aww thanks! my evil person gives you popcorn XP Fall Party reminder! Just a reminder that my fall party is tomarrow! Here is the time,place and other info if you need it. User:Teltu/Parties. ~Teltu Award Hope You Like It! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC) My party! Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: User:Brookelas/classroom party Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on saturnday. For info, [party|see here] -Brookelas Hi Hi--Merbat Talk to me! 00:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Ya, I Heard Of It, But It Was My Idea, Cuz Yestardey I Told Cp (On Their Mail) That It Can Be A Place Of A Volcanoe. And Maybe They Will Do It!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 00:19, September 26, 2009 (UTC) award plz accept this award Brick Shop Unfortunately the Brick shop is currently closed for mateniance so will not be open for a while! It will re-open soon!! Waddle On Brick60000Read my newsletter!Sensi Rocks! thanks Hey, it's Z. Thanks for the message. I hope we become friends. Sincerely, Z Cool Hi Sponge I am really looking forward to your new play (EPF and Coffee) please put it on youtube then onto here cause I really want to see it. --Sonic was here!! Talk With Da Hedgehog! Visit SCPB! 16:59, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi Sponge! Since you are a fan of my blog, please accept this gift from me. :) --Sonic was here!! Talk With Da Hedgehog! Visit SCPB! 16:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) What Happened Well, this guy threatened me. He said if I didn't help him edit his wikis, that he'd hack me. And he was only kidding!!!!! How could someone joke about such a cruel thing like that?? --Sonic was here!! Talk With Da Hedgehog! Visit SCPB! 21:10, October 16, 2009 (UTC) idk *shrugs* --Sonic was here!! Talk With Da Hedgehog! Visit SCPB! 21:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Seahorseruler is a boy--Ced1214Halloween Mode!! 22:34, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok PS:Nice spongebob pic XD --Ced1214Halloween Mode!! 11:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) You're Invited! Also, it's nice to know I have a fan of my blog :) --Sonic was here!! Talk With Da Hedgehog! Visit SCPB! 14:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) UH OH I don't know!! =O --Sonic was here!! Talk With Da Hedgehog! Visit SCPB! 15:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC)